


Public Service Announcement: Why Are We Here?

by Plonq



Series: Public Disservice Announcements [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, PSA Parody, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: I never intended these to be a series, but here I am with a second one.





	Public Service Announcement: Why Are We Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended these to be a series, but here I am with a second one.

FADE IN:

EXT. NONDESCRIPT SUBURBAN STREET. AUTUMN. EARLY EVENING.

Two suburban teens wearing sweaters and toques are standing amid scattered leaves beneath a bare tree. TEEN 1 is doing the speaking while TEEN 2 nods in agreement.

TEEN 1

I'm just saying that life is a mystery. Where did we come from? Where are we going?

Why are we here? How did we get here? Why am _I_ here?

A manhole cover is pushed up and aside from below, and three bots quickly emerge.

BOTH TEENS

Spectro! Spyglass! Viewfinder!

The three bots fan out to form a C shape in front of the teens.

ALL THREE BOTS

You can call us Reflector, and we can tell you why you are here.

The bots each touch a hand to the left side of their own heads, and their eyes light up to project beams that converge in a spot in front of the two teens. The area where the beams converge begins to flicker and waver, forming the beginnings of a grainy hologram.

ALL THREE BOTS

It is fortunate that your parents could not afford proper drapes early in their marriage.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLOSE-UP VIEW OF THE TWO TEENS' FACES.

TEEN 1 has his mouth hanging open in horror, while TEEN 2 has a facial expression of horrified fascination. Off-screen we can hear the sound of a woman moaning rhythmically.

TEEN 1

Oh God! I didn't need to see this!

TEEN 2

Dude, your mom was really hot.

TEEN 1

I don't think we can be friends anymore.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN

EXT. NONDESCRIPT SUBURBAN STREET. AUTUMN. EARLY EVENING. PULLED SLIGHTLY BACK TO SHOW BOTH TEEN FACES AS WELL AS ALL THREE ROBOT FACES WITH PROJECTING BEAMS AND JUST THE VERY EDGE OF A FLICKERING HOLOGRAM.

TEEN 1 is covering his face with both palms, just peeking through his fingers in horror. TEEN 2 is holding a hand over his mouth and making gagging noises.

ALL THREE BOTS

There, do you see it through the fluids? Your head is just starting to breech. And that is why you are here.

TEEN 2

I can never unsee this.

TEEN 1 (horrified whisper)

Now I know.

ALL THREE BOTS

And knowing is half the battle.

FADE OUT.

TRANSFORMERS LOGO SPLASH ON BLACK SCREEN.

OPENING VOCAL BAR FROM TRANSFORMERS THEME.

FADE OUT.


End file.
